


Нас застали врасплох

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D5N, Angst and Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Самые длинные шесть месяцев в жизни Неро.





	Нас застали врасплох

— Хэй, пацан, — Данте слышит свой голос будто со стороны. — Встречай гостей.

Неро оборачивается чересчур резко, отвлекаясь от чистки револьвера. На его лице — смесь удивления и недоверия и в то же время какой-то затаенной надежды. Данте даже немного жаль, что он не успевает понять все промелькнувшие эмоции — так бы он знал, чего ждать от этой неудобной встречи.

— Привет, — чуть хрипло отвечает Неро и прокашливается. — Я не ждал тебя. — _«Так рано»,_ — мысленно добавляет он.

Они не виделись — сколько? — месяцев шесть или около того, и в любом другом случае было бы большой удачей признать собеседника в лицо.

— Просто подумал, что ты первым должен узнать, — Данте запинается на долю секунды, не больше, но Неро прекрасно слышит эту паузу, — о нашем возвращении.

Вот так — _«о нашем»_ — и никак иначе. Ушли вдвоем и вернулись вдвоем, не подумав о тех, кого оставили в этом мире. О тех, кому пришлось разбираться с горой накопленных из-за прорыва демонов проблем, и тех, кто чисто физически не должен был с этим справиться.

В этой ситуации Неро стоило бы ощущать гнев и разочарование, однако он давно перегорел и теперь мог лишь жалко тлеть, вспоминая, как ночами проигрывал сцену встречи в голове. Что говорил Данте, а что говорил он? Был ли рядом Вергилий? И хочет ли он сейчас видеть их обоих?

— Я рад, — Неро закусывает губу, боясь, что голос подведет его. — Рад, что вы вернулись.

_«А теперь проваливай»,_ — так и хочется сказать это Данте, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как на его лице появляются непонимание и обида. Как Данте разворачивается и делает шаг в сторону гаражных ворот, не смея противиться приказу. Как его спина исчезает за поворотом — и Неро может лишь рыдать, сухо, бессильно, почти отчаянно.

Данте не двигается с места.

Он смотрит на Неро мягко и нежно — в такое трудно поверить, пока не увидишь собственными глазами.

Неро медленно оседает на холодный пол и закрывает лицо руками. Он почти на грани, и эмоциональный взрыв настигает его внезапно. Слезы стекают по щекам сами собой, не останавливаясь и не делая ситуацию ни капли легче.

Когда горячие руки ложатся на его плечи, прижимая к себе и утешая, Неро уже не в силах оттолкнуть Данте.

— Все хорошо, — убаюкивающий шепот достигает ушей Неро едва-едва. — Все будет хорошо.

Неро вжимается лицом в пахнущую пылью и потом футболку Данте и не может заставить себя собраться. Внутри все дрожит, облегчение и осознание настигают Неро лавиной, рухнувшей с усталых плеч, и теперь действительно хочется верить, что все будет хорошо.

Ведь Данте рядом.


End file.
